


Stealing a look

by Shadowkira



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: Fluff, Halloween party, creepy potstickers... What more could you want? I mean, action sure, I know I want more of that but those are for my other fics.Also, I don't own Supergirl. Otherwise it'd be hella gay. jsHope you like it, thanks for reading!





	Stealing a look

Kara’s body was thrumming with nervous energy, a wide smile tugging across her lips as she watched her sister in the reflective doors of the elevator.

Alex was fidgeting with her stained tank top, the garment almost looked like it had never been near white to begin with. Now a mottled light tan, smudged with thick splotches of makeup to match her exposed skin.

“Will you stop it?” Maggie said, exasperated but a hint of amusement to her tone. “No one is going to recognize us anyway.”

Alex gasped and shot her girlfriend an offended glare. “Take that back! I worked really hard on this outfit, and finding you the right clothes. I even got extensions!!”

“Babe… It’s obscure-”

“How is Lara Croft obscure?!” Alex shot back, “Tomb Raider is a classic.”

“The original, sure, to a select group of fanboys…Not everyone is a gamer.” Maggie said, unbothered by the heat of her girlfriend’s glare.

“Fanboys? And no, the new Lara is just as iconic, her outfit is just less skimpy.”

“Fine, whatever.” Maggie sighed, “Lara is iconic but I have no idea who the hell Sam is.”

Kara fought down the urge to laugh as Alex became even more frustrated, “I told you who she was! Samantha Nishimura is Lara’s bestie, her gal pal, they try to claim they aren’t dating but they totally are.”

“I don’t know, Alex… I think I am going to have to go with Maggie on this one. It’s pretty obscure.”

“Says the one dressed like a schoolgirl vampire.”

“Hey, I’m referencing Monster High…” Kara said, a sheepish smile taking over her features and showing off the fangs she’d attached to her own canine teeth.

“Whatever.” Alex huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kara’s eyes moved back toward the digital panel showing the passing floors, the soft sound of the two women behind her falling away as she readied herself for their arrival to the correct floor. Her hand moved absently up toward her hair, wondering if the temporary magenta streaks were too much. They did match her outfit and the small flash of eyeshadow she’d put on.

The outfit was a bit more flashy than what she normally wore as meek and shy Kara Danvers, but she figured with her glasses and normal hairdo that it wouldn’t be too much. The top was very reminiscent of a schoolgirl uniform, white button up beneath a black coat. The plaid skirt had a hint of mesh peeking out from beneath it and the outfit finished with a long pair of white thigh highs and black boots borrowed from Alex.

Kara chewed on her lip thoughtfully, suddenly self conscious. There was no more time to stress, however, as a loud ding brought her back to the present. The doors opened quickly, revealing a half lit boardroom, and a smiling Jess.

“Hello Ms Danvers, we’ve been expecting you and your guests.” The woman greeted, her eyes sweeping over the three newcomers.

“Oh, please. Call me Kara!” The blonde said with a wave of her hand as she stepped off of the elevator. “I love your ears.”

“Thank you, I was worried that a black cat would be too… Expected.” Jess laughed, before glancing back toward Alex. “Lara and Sam, huh? I bet that makeup took forever.”

“HA.” Alex laughed over the music, grinning smugly at the fact that her costume had already been recognized. “And thank you.”

“Oh boy… Don’t feed her ego too much. This is my sister Alex and her girlfriend, Maggie.” Kara said with a laugh.

“Nice to meet you. The food and drinks are on the long table to the right and… Miss Luthor should be around here somewhere. She’ll be happy to see that you made it, Mi- Kara.”

 

**xxx**

 

The three quickly split off, heading straight toward the aforementioned table. Alex grinned at the expensive alcohol while Kara tried to busy herself with the food.

The blonde managed a small smile, her nerves settling a bit as her eyes swept over the halloween themed foods. Remembering how anxious Lena had been when she brought up the party almost two months back.

_“I want it to be nice, you know… Show them that I appreciate all the hard work they’ve been putting in.” She had waved her hand before taking a deep sip from her drink, “You should come! Bring a friend or two, it’d definitely make it feel lighter for me.”_

_Kara remembered laughing, “I mean, I could… But what would I wear? What are_ you _going to wear?”_

“That,” _Lena said with a smirk, “Is a surprise. I’m letting the employees pick. Which, admittedly is a bit worrying. I hope they don’t all vote_ satan _or something.”_

Kara was snapped out of her thoughts as Alex bumped into her shoulder playfully, “Hey, you can invite us to any of Lena’s shindigs… This is the best whiskey I have ever had.”

The blonde laughed at the faint blush already starting to spread across her sister’s features. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And do you know how many gaming nerds are here? I mean, duh, I guess that makes sense… Lena’s pretty techy too, we should totally bring Winn next time!”

“Hey, why don’t you let Kara pick out her snacks? I found us a cozy dark corner…” Maggie said, not looking at all remorseful for interrupting her tipsy girlfriend’s rambling. Alex didn’t seem to mind all that much either, especially after she saw Maggie wiggle her eyebrows.

Kara shook her head with a smile, snatching up a devilled egg that looked an awful lot like an eyeball before her eyes widened as they landed on a small label that read ‘potstickers.’

The little bundles of goodness didn’t quite look the way that she was used to, but that was okay. The food was all creepy themed, and the potstickers were already coated in a spicy sauce. Some of them even tucked away into a tall glass container, in a display that Kara guessed was meant to be a brain in a jar. She smiled as she stuffed one of the potstickers into her mouth, groaning with satisfaction.

Lena had remembered one of her guilty pleasures, she’d have to make sure to thank her.

The blonde’s eyes lifted then, scanning the many bodies around her. She had yet to see the CEO, and her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her. She grabbed a plate before heading off into the more densely populated part of the room, using her exceptional hearing to try and listen for Lena.

It didn’t take Kara too long to hear Lena, her voice a beacon over the music and other conversations filling the room.

Kara paused, her eyes widening when they finally landed on the CEO. “L-Lena?”

The blonde head she was staring at turned slowly and a wide smile flashed across Lena’s face, her hands moving for her hips in a stance that Kara knew all too well. “Oh, Kara! I was wondering when you’d make an appearance.”

Kara just blinked owlishly, her hand moving to adjust her glasses in her trademark nervous tic.

“What do you think of my costume?” Lena asked, teeth teasing her bottom lip.

Kara tried to respond but she was finding it difficult to think much of anything, her eyes moving down over the red and blue costume that was perfectly fitted to Lena’s curves.

“Please don’t tell Supergirl I borrowed her look, I’d be just mortified.” Lena laughed, “It’s not bullet proof or anything, but I will admit that I am pretty proud of it.”  
Kara gulped as her eyes rose back up to meet Lena’s, “Uh…”

“Kara? Are you alright?” Lena asked, she sounded concerned but slightly amused, too.

The blonde nodded dumbly, and Lena shook her head. “It’s too loud in here, come with me.” Lena said, excusing herself from the small group of people she had been standing with and grabbing her drink.

Kara’s blush deepened but she allowed herself to be led through the throng of bodies and toward a small balcony for that floor. Lena sighed as she closed the door behind them, ripping the blonde wig from her head.

“Thank god you got there when you did, this thing is incredibly hot and itchy.” As she spoke, Lena removed the pins and hair tie, shaking her natural hair free.

Kara swallowed hard, her mouth going dry. She averted her eyes from Lena’s face, taking in the detail of the suit by moonlight. The small, familiar hectagon patterning the suit, pulled tight across Lena’s bust and the trim line of her arms. Her own fingers fidgeted idly by her waist, her potstickers long forgotten on the small table that held the ashtray for Lena’s employees.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?? Took me ages. I was worried I wouldn’t have it done in time for the party…”

“It is…” Kara breathed, averting her eyes quickly, once she realized she’d been caught staring.  
  
Lena smirked, taking in the shy and seemingly uncomfortable demeanor of the other woman. She finished her drink, the alcohol burning at her throat, before setting the glass down to join Kara’s plate..  
“Kara…” Lena breathed, stepping closer. “What’s the matter?”

“N-nothing!” The blonde murmured, almost too quickly. She caught the scent of alcohol now, and wondered absently if that was why Lena was being so bold. The other woman was physically affectionate, sure, but she typically kept a friendly distance between them. That was not the case tonight, apparently.

Lithe fingers traced a line up the front of the black and magenta striped tie from her costume, “Is it because you aren’t used to seeing someone else wearing your clothes?”

Blue eyes widened before they found green and Kara stared, unsure if she’d heard the words correctly. They’d barely been whispered but her sharp hearing had picked up on them easily. Lena’s facial expression was neutral, but her eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

Kara opened her mouth slowly, she had promised herself she wouldn’t lie if Lena caught on by herself. “How did you…?”

Lena laughed, her expression relaxing as her fingers weaved around the tie absently. “Kara… A girl can only endure so many lunch dates, office visits and rescues before she starts to realize she isn’t attracted to two people.”

Kara’s blush deepened and Lena smirked in response, tugging the blonde toward her by her tie. Their lips brushed slowly, Lena giving the taller woman every chance to pull away.

Kara never did, instead her eyes fluttered shut, her body relaxing into the kiss.

The CEO deepened the kiss briefly, sighing before pulling back just enough to rest her forehead against the blonde’s. Her grip on the tie relaxed before she found Kara’s hand and directed it toward the slightly raised emblem on her chest.

Lena smiled, a small chuckle escaping her. “I had planned a more eloquent reveal that I was aware of your alter ego... You just had to wear a school uniform, didn’t you?”

Kara bit her lip and smiled shyly as she raised her eyes to meet Lena’s, her finger tracing the sigil of her house.


End file.
